


Camp Out

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: Beca and Chloe share a tent during a Bella’s Bonding campout.Rated Mature for future chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know i spell Beca wrong throughout it, ill work on fixing it in later chapters.

Soft moonlight spilled in from the mesh openings in their shared tent. Becca looked over at her ginger friend, was she sleeping? She laid silently watching her friends chest rise and fall with breaths of sleep. What was she dreaming of? Was she dreaming of Becca? Becca hoped so. Her heart was pounding. Her and Chloe has always been bunk mates on their Bellas Bonding trips. As much as she dreaded going on these dumb outings with the group, she always looked forward to this part. To the moments where she was alone with Chloe, fully knowing she would never be brave enough to make a move. She sighed deeply, trying to calm her nerves. Nothing would happen between her and Chloe but just the thought of sleeping near her got Becca full of excitement. She turned on her side, sliding as close as she could to the girl behind her until her butt was almost against Chloe’s legs. She positioned her head so she could just barely feel Chloe’s sleeping breath against her neck. Becca breathed deeply, closing her eyes but feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She took another deep breath, this time trying to match hers with Chloe’s. As she did though she felt the girl behind her move and she froze. Before she knew what was happening Chloe had her arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled herself closer to Becca, nuzzling her nose into the back of Beca’s neck.


	2. Chloe gets comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca relaxes into Chloe’s embrace

How was she supposed to sleep now. Her heart beating so loud she was afraid it would wake up Chloe and this moment would be over before it started. Beca shut eyes and focused on calming herself down, trying her best to match her breath with Chloe. With every breath she relaxed more and more and as she did she leaned her back into Chloe. Beca was nearly sleeping, her mind going in and out. As Beca. relaxed Chloe fell into an even deeper sleep and subconsciously pulled Beca closer into her, with one arm supporting her head on the flimsy sleeping bag pillow the other hand hooked a thumb into Beca’s sleeping shorts. Beca somehow slept through this. Finally comfortable in Chloe’s arms, she had let the sound of Chloe’s breathing and the gentle rustle of the wind outside the tent lull her into a deep sleep, dreaming of her best friend. 

———

The pair woke up to the sound of an airhorn and Aubry’s incessant yelling about how an early bird gets the worm. Beca was not a morning person though, she squeezed her eyes shut. Refusing to leave the comfort of Chloe’s arms. Still groggy with sleep she wrapped her arm over Chloe’s, pulling her closer as if she was a blanket shielding her from the morning light. As she did this though it shifted Chloe’s hand, which was now almost fully in Beca’s bottoms. Beca froze. Keeping her body, arm, hand still. holding her breath.

When did Chloe’s hand get there. Her mind raced. Was it there when she fell asleep? Before her mind could race through the possibilities she felt Chloe’s breath heavy on the back of her neck. Beca stayed as still as possible as she felt Chloe move behind her, shifting slowly. 

“Good morning grumpy” Chloe whispered gently into Beca’s ear. Her lips almost touching Beca’s skin. Beca squeezed her eyes shut , Maybe it was just a terrible nightmare and any minutes now she would wake up. 

“Can I have my hand back?”

It was worse than any nightmare Beca had ever had before. She slowly released her grip on Chloe’s arm. She wanted to bury herself in the largest hole she could find. But to Beca’s surprise Chloe didn’t pull her arm away in disgust. Instead she pulled Beca’s waist closer to her. Nuzzling her nose once again into Beca’s neck before placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. If Chloe was looking at Beca’s face she would see it was flushed red. She whispered in Beca’s ear again. 

“Come on grumpy, it’s time to wake up.”


	3. In-tents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe contemplate the events of last night

Chloe stumbled across Beca’s body as she unzipped the tent. Why was Beca being so weird? She got dressed outside of the tent. Walking over to Aubry putting on her hiking boots she couldn’t get the thought of Beca out of her head. Was it because they had woke up cuddling? She thought they were past that beginning of the friendship shyness. This would be the fourth time they had shared a bed and Chloe noticed that every time Beca inched closer and closer to her. So what if they woke up in each others arms. 

Chloe stretched her neck. Usually when she woke up she always had this one tight spot, one kink in her neck that made it hard to turn her head left, but this morning she didn’t feel it. For sleeping on the cold ground, the only barrier being a sleeping bag she shared with Beca and the thick nylon of the tent, she slept incredibly well. Probably the best she had in a long time. Now that she was up and dressed part of her longed to be back in the cozy tent with Beca. Warm from their body heat and shared breaths. 

“Chloe!” Aubry snapped her out of her trance.  
“Hi! Whats the plan for the day captain?” Chloe jokingly gave her a two finger salute. 

——

As soon as she heard the zipper close on the tent she let out a loud groan. Beca buried herself in the sleeping back, soaking up any of the warmth that Chloe’s body had left. How could she leave the tent now? How could she face Chloe? She heard the other Bella’s around her tent talking and getting dressed. Covering her face with her hands and pulling her knees close to her chest she prayed, wished, hoped to be any place other than her. As she finished her silent prayer she heard the zipper on her tent. She froze again. Was it Chloe? Did she forget something? Before any of her questions were answered Fat Amy was layer on-top of her. Her body half in the tent and half out. 

“Beca!! Did you not here Aubry?!? We got to get ready for some singing nature hike!!” 

Beca squirmed underneath her friend, annoyed yet thankful that it was just Amy. 

“ you know Amy, I’m not really a hiking, nature type person. Maybe i’ll just stay here, and... work on being alone”  
Beca’s mind wasn’t her sharpest in the morning and she had trouble coming up with a solid excuse or reason. She just knew that after last night and this morning she couldn’t possibly look at Chloe. Her face still buried in her hands and covered in sleeping back she heard the sound of Aubry’s voice. 

“Beca! You are the last Bella up! You know what that means.”

The surrounding Bella’s starting cheering.


	4. On a Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas take a hike with Beca in the lead

Beca led the group on their hike, fully clad in Bella performance attire, heels included. As was the punishment for girls who couldn’t get up on time. Aubry had forced her out of the tent and now here she was. Face scrunched up, singing their roll call and doing everything in her power to not look at Chloe. Could this trip get any worse? 

“ louder Beca” Aubry told her, “they can’t hear you in the back” 

For anyone else facing this punishment, all remarks and comments would be met with joking and laughter. But behind Beca’s marching, the rest of the Bellas hiked in silence other than the occasional singing response. For as small as Beca’s demeanor was, her fury at the punishment seemed to scare everyone except Aubry. It was supposed to all be in good fun, but to Beca being the center of attention like this. With Chloe surly watching, no fun was had at all. 

“ don’t you think she’s had enough Aubry?” Chloe said as the group came to a halt. They had been hiking for the better part of an hour with Beca in the lead. Aubry looked around, the rest of the girls had had enough of their somber leader, still she pouted. 

“Fine, i guess she’s had enough” 

Chloe smiled in return, quickly turning around and walking towards Beca, who was solemnly sitting on a fallen log next to Fat Amy who seemed to be trying to pick up her spirits but to no avail. 

“Beca, I have some good news” Chloe reached into her pack and pulled out a pair of sport shorts and old Bella t-shirt, But Beca was still staring at the dirt in front of her. Amy poked her. Slowly Beca raised her head and met eyes with Chloe. And in that moment Chloe saw the saddest eyes on Beca she had ever seen. 

“Hey...hey.. its okay... you dont have to do the leader thing anymore” she reached her hand out towards Beca “ come on ill help you get changed” 

Beca hesitated for a moment before taking Chloe’s hand. She was acting like nothing happened last night. And in a way it was comforting, it was comforting to have her best friend back. Maybe she had taken what happened out of proportion, maybe it was normal for Chloe to cuddle with her friends, and kiss them on the neck. Beca got up, following Chloe for some privacy behind a large bush and a few trees. The thing was though was that Beca didn’t want to be just friends. Her favorite part of bunking with Chloe during these trips was the few moments at night when they were closer than ever. For the moments where they were almost more than friends. 

Behind the bushes Chloe turned around, knowing Beca was the shy type. She held out the change of clothes as Beca began unbuttoning her shirt. As she did though, Chloe heard her swear under her breath. Then heard the deep blue skirt softly hit the dirt on the ground. Beca reached and grabbed the shorts from Chloe. Cautiously making sure she was still covered by the surrounding nature as she put them on. She still hadn’t managed to take the buttoned blouse off. She fumbled again with the buttons, realizing through the course of the last hour of the hike one of the buttons had gotten stuck. 

“Umm Chloe... i need some help

Chloe turned around, still holding the t-shirt, finding beca struggling with the buttons on her Bella uniform. Her face flustered and frustrated at her predicament. Chloe laid the extra shirt on her shoulder and moved Beca’s hands away. The smaller girl was so cute, Chloe thought. She managed to undo the problem buttons on the shirt but she didn’t move away yet. The opening in the blouse showing Beca’s bra, her chest. Beca froze as Chloe stared at her chest. Her hands still at her sides. She was stuck between the tree behind her and Chloe, who showed no sign of moving. 

Chloe heard the distant sounds of her fellow Bella’s beginning to sing an a Capella version of bulletproof as they rested. It felt perfect. She moved closer to Beca, and in turn Beca stepped back, unsure of what to do, was this what she wanted? Chloe then smiled at her, and Beca found calm in the red heads face. In that moment she let her hands rest on Chloe’s hips. Chloe closed the space between them. Her heart beating so hard and fast as her lips met Beca’s. 

Chloe had kissed many people before, but never like this. This was something she couldn’t describe. And as she kissed her best friend she knew she wanted more. Her hands on Beca’s face she deepened their kiss, not wanting to ever separate from her. Beca pulled Chloe’s hips into hers. Any space left between them was still to much. 

“Chloe!” 

Beca nearly shoved Chloe to the ground when she heard Aubry’s shrill voice

“Beca may not be leading the group but that doesn’t mean she isn’t apart of this hike” Aubry was yelling at them from the campsite. “Come on ladies, we have at least another hour to go if you can keep up the pace!” 

Beca and Chloe heard the simultaneous grounds of the rest of the Bella’s as the prepared to continue the hike. Chloe stepped closer again to Beca, smiling big. 

“To be continued i guess” and she handed Beca her shirt. 

Beca quickly changed. She had a smile on her face that she couldn’t wipe off. And she knew if Amy saw it she would start asking questions which is not what Beca wanted or needed right now. Chloe stuffed the Bella outfit in her pack and held her hand out to Beca. Beca looked down at her feet. She didn’t want to wear the heels for the rest of the hike

“Beca! Chloe! Are you guys coming!?” Aubry yelled. 

“Yeah” Beca squeaked as she appeared from behind the trees riding piggy back on Chloe.


	5. Heat from the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The do it in the tent

Chloe pulled the blanket out of their shared tent and brought it over to the camp fire where the rest of the Bella’s were sitting. She returned to her spot, finding Beca staring into the fire with a half burnt marshmallow in her mouth. The night had become colder the later it got and a shiver went down Beca’s spine as the cold wind breezed through the campsite, causing the fire to flicker and send small sparks up into the night sky. 

Chloe draped the blanked over the two of them. As she settled next to Beca listening to the girls talk and sing she felt Beca lean more into her. Resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder. Beca hadn’t felt like this since she was a little girl, since her family was actually a family. She felt so happy, and excited. She closed her eyes, listening to the stories her friends told and the crackling of the fire. She took a deep breath, relaxing even more into her best friend and as she did she felt Chloe gently take her hand under the blanket. Beca slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards Chloe. She watched the res head smile as she caressed the top of Beca’s hand with her thumb. Slow circular motions that stirred Beca.

Chloe was also lost in thoughts of her and Beca, starting at the fire and she held Beca’s hand. Her mind wandered to earlier in the woods. Being so close to her, feeling Beca’s breath warm on her lips when they broke their kiss. She wanted so many more momenta with Beca, she wanted a lifetime with Beca. She looked over, meeting Beca’s gaze. And suddenly their timid campfire cuddles underneath the blanket had more heat, more intensity. As if reading Chloe’s mind Beca broke their gaze, looking around the campsite and finding most of the other Bellas had separated into their own tents or had fallen asleep under the stars. Beca slowly got up, still holding Chloe’s hand, and headed into their tent.

Chloe closed the zipper behind her as she followed Beca in to the tent. Chloe laid the blanket down, making the tent a little more cozy as Beca laid on her back a top it. Chloe knew she was the more experienced one but at this moment alone with Beca, their hot breaths quickly combating the cold night air, she was sure she had never experienced anything quite like this. She felt nervous, she didn’t want to mess this up. She moved to lay next to Beca, the pair both staring at the night sky through the mesh in the tent. Chloe took a deep breath in, whatever happened next she wanted to remember forever... then Beca took her hand, slowly caressing it with her thumb in circular motions as Chloe had done earlier. 

Beca’s heart raced. She had never done anything like this before, never been this close to anyone. But as she counted starts, moving her thumb gently on Chloe’s soft hands she knew this is what she wanted, what she needed. Chloe didn’t move though. Beca could hear her deep breaths. She turned toward her and for the first time the constant anxiety of her mind slipped away and her other hand moved being Chloe’s ear, on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Chloe reached out, her hands landing on Beca’s hip, pulling her in closer. Their kiss filled with heat, soft lips caressing turning into a crashing waterfall of passion. Beca broke their kiss, breathing heavily onto Chloe’s lips and she looked into her eyes and smiled. 

“What?” Chloe whispered, out of breath and smiling back at her. 

Beca responded with soft kisses on Chloe’s neck, causing her to squirm beneath her. Chloe’s hands growing restless on Beca’s hips she began inching her shirt up, exposing Beca’s navel, her fingertips exploring the uncovered skin as Beca left marks on her neck. Chloe didn’t care. She didn’t care if anyone knew about her and Beca. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops and in the moment she nearly did as Beca adjusted on top of her, shifting so there legs were intertwined, Beca thigh dangerously close to her center. 

Beca stopped, hearing the slight whimper from her best friend.

“Sorry uh... was that okay..?” 

All Chloe could do In response was grab the bottom of her old Bellas shirt and pull it of Beca’s head. Sitting up so she could reach she showered Beca’s neck with soft kisses. Chloe’s hands and fingers holding on to Beca’s neck and lower back as she held her friend close. Their legs still intertwined, Chloe moved her kisses lower as Beca bit her lip, trying her best to stifle any sounds she might involuntarily make. Chloe making her feel like she never had before, but she wanted more, to be closer still. She stopped Chloe, gently lifting her chin up and placing a deep kiss on her lips. 

Chloe, distracted by Beca’s lips, still sweet from the chocolate and marshmallows from their bella s’mores, laid back down, letting Beca take control. And as she did she felt Beca’s small hands at her sides. Moving her tank top above her head, breaking their kiss. Beca gently laid herself on Chloe and slowly moved her kisses lower and lower. Stoping at Chloe’s navel to shower it with soft butterfly kisses that made Chloe’s heart flutter.


End file.
